Адам Мунлит
'Адам Мунлит '(англ. Adam Moonlit) — выдающийся учёный из волшебного королевства Левианта. Занимал пост руководителя самого первого проекта "Ма", преследуя собственные цели. После провала проекта решает оставить попытки захвата власти вместе со своей научной деятельностью. Уговорив несостоявшуюся МА, которая считала себя его любовницей, Еву Звезду, он сбегает вместе с ней, оставив страну под угрозой катастрофы (немногим позже, его пост занимает Сиф Твайрайт). После побега, женится на Еве (неофициально) и селится вместе с ней в небольшом домике в лесу Элд. Биография Проект "Ма" Незадолго до начала основных событий из "Истории Первородного Греха", прорицательница Мария Мунлит, приходящаяся Адаму родной матерью, попадает в поле зрения сената королевства Левианта, где её способности сочли достаточно важными для страны. По инициативе ученого Сифа Твайрайта, имеющего влияние на сенат, её забирают (точные датели неизвестны, в песне упоминается лишь тот факт, что у Адама отняли мать). Потерявший свою мать, озлобленный Адам продолжает свою научную деятельность, затаив в сердце желание отмстить. Спустя некоторое время, став выдающимся ученым, Адам, вместе с остальными узнает о пророчестве, в котором говорится о гибели всей страны от некоего "Греха", предотвратить которую может лишь рождение близнецов-реинкарнаций драконьих божеств. Во время первичных просчетов и дискуссий по поводу проекта, Адам проявляет инициативу и решает возглавить проект, получивший название МА (Мем Алеф). По стечению обстоятельств, кандидатуру Адама одобряют, и последний получает полную свободу действий. Определив наиболее важные детали проекта, Адам приступает к поиску подходящей кандидатки, обладающей достаточным уровнем магической силы, чтобы стать Матерью Богов. Выбрав ведьму Еву Звезду из деревни Нему, обладающую невероятно высоким магическим потенциалом, Адам соблазняет её, используя сильнодействующий психотропный наркотик "Веном", а после с помощью флирта, притворяясь её любовником, убеждает Еву стать МА, чтобы защитить страну и, после рождения детей, стать королевой. Влюбившаяся в Адама, Ева не разделяла его намерений и просто следовала его указаниям. Всё это время Адам держал запутанную Еву близко и в комфорте, чтобы после рождения детей стать супругом Королевы и получить абсолютную власть, заодно расквитавшись с Сифом и сенатом. Как руководитель проекта, Адам контролировал процесс введения Еве "божественного семени", а также наблюдал за состоянием здоровья Евы, пока она вынашивала детей, а также за её психическим состоянием. Но из за ошибок в расчетах Адама и побочного эффекта от использования наркотика Веном, дети родились уже мертвыми, а следовательно, весь проект "МА" обернулся полным провалом. Все надежды и амбиции Адама пошли прахом, однако в этот момент он осознает, какую боль причинил Еве, используя её как марионетку для достижения своих целей и мести. Он находит в себе силы успокоить её, а затем рассказывает ей всю правду о том, как и для чего он её использовал, добавляя в конце, что лишь потеряв все, он наконец понял, что по-настоящему в неё влюблен. Адам вспоминает о просьбе Евы еще во время проекта - пожениться в лесу Элд, и предлагает ей сбежать от общества и поселиться в этом лесу, прибавляя, что он её любит. Ева отвечает взаимностью и соглашается, они сбегают вместе. Первородный Грех thumb|250px|Адам в ужасе смотрит на украденных Евой детей Сбежав в Эльфегорт, Адам и Ева и селятся в маленьком домике в лесу Элд и тихо живут как дровосеки, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания к себе. Адам женится на Еве (вероятно, путем проведения некоего обряда, т.к. это была "свадьба на двоих"). Но пожить спокойно им не удается: меньше чем через год (001 г. по календарю Эвиллиоса), вторая Мем Алеф (Мета Зальмхофер) сбегает со своими детьми в тот же лес, где поселились Ева и Адам. Ожидая супругу с ночной прогулки, Адам обнаруживает её на пороге дома, уставшую от долгой погони, с двумя младенцами-близнецами в руках (мальчиком и девочкой). Адам приходит в ужас, поняв, что у Евы опять случилось помутнение рассудка, и она украла чужих детей, так как не могла смириться с фактом гибели собственных. Он мрачно объясняет Еве, что её дети мертвы, а "плоды" в её руках - чужие дети, которых она похитила. В клипе "Moonlit Bear" показывается, как до Евы постепенно доходит смысл его слов - она понимает, что все это время сжимала в руках детей, а не плоды, а следовательно, "медведь", что гнался за ней на самом деле... Ева кричит в ужасе, когда окончательно понимает, какое преступление совершила. Адам пытается её успокоить, но он еще не знает всей правды, ведь как только "медведь", на самом деле являющийся матерью близнецов, Метой Зальмхофер, прикоснулся к Еве, та в мгновение ока убила его, ведь она была и оставалась сильнейшей ведьмой Волшебного Королевства Левианта. Ева в смятении сообщает Адаму, что мать детей мертва и лежит прямо за порогом дома. В результате, Адам оставил украденых детей и вырастил их как своих. В 014 г. (по к. Эвиллиоса), после Левиантской катастрофы, последствия дошли до Эльфегорта, вызвав голодомор. Лишенные выбора, Адам с женой решают отвести детей в лес и оставить, чтобы те сами определили свою судьбу (в лесу они были найдены, туда их и решили отвести). Подавленные Ева и Адам заводят детей в глубь леса, пообещав, что в конце дороги их будут ждать любимые сладости, а также примет милосердный Бог. Оставив 14-летних близнецов в лесу, супруги возвращаются домой. Однако, близнецам удается "поймать лунный свет в маленькую бутылочку" (вероятно, имеется ввиду та самая бутыль, наполненная молоком, которая лежала в корзине у их настоящей матери) и, освещая ей свой путь, выбраться на тропинку в лесу. Вспоминая прочитанную сказку про Гензеля и Гретель, которых бросили в лесу, близнецы ассоциируют себя с ними, вероятно решив, что они и есть "Гензель" и "Гретель". Добравшись до дома поздней ночью, они решают не повторять ошибок детей из сказки (в сказке детей чуть было не обманула злая ведьма, которую дети встретили в домике. Она радушно приняла их, но в действительности, собиралась их съесть, однако детям удалось обхитрить её и посадить в печь). Ворвавшись в дом посреди ночи, Гретель бросается на Еву, в темноте приняв её за ведьму, и толкает её прямо в пылающую печь. Гензель же убивает Адама, как "прислужника ведьмы", в чем можно заметить определенную иронию - Ева действительно была "ведьмой", а Адам, чувствовавший свою ответственность за то, что сделал с Евой во время проекта "МА", старался угодить ей, как только было возможно. Адам погибает, а Ева сгорает в печи. Наследие Адама Тела пары в итоге нашли и открыли дело по их смерти. Века спустя, в 505 году, Демон Обжорства назовет принца Кайла Марлона "Душой Адама". Механизм тоже будет упомянут как "Душа Адама" Хозяйкой Суда на встрече жителей театра в 998 году. Просматривая записи "дела суда" в театре, Гаммон Окто пытался найти подтверждения своей догадке, было ли предсмертное желание Адама заключено в Ложке Марлона и проявилось как Механизм после пробуждения сосуда. Личность и черты характера Вначале Адам вёл себя оппортунистически и эгоистично, используя проект "Ма" и Еву как средства для развития своего влияния на сенат Левиантана и Сифа Твайрайта и санкционировать их в качестве мести зато что сделали его матери. Но после провала проекта, Адам стал намного более заботлив и альтруистичен, отвечая Еве любовью и проявляя заботу о ней. Умения и навыки Адам описывается как отличный учёный, а также как рассудительный и гибкий человек, способный быстро приспособиться к любой ситуации и найти самое выгодное решение. Это подтверждается его действиями во время проекта "МА" - он быстрее всех нашел кандидатку, а также идеально подобрал время, чтобы предложить себя на пост руководителя. Когда же понадобилось соблазнить Еву, он быстро подобрал подходящий наркотик, и исполнил задуманное. Однако, в отличие от Евы, чей магический уровень был невероятно высок, Адам был почти обычным человеком: все, чего он добился было следствием решений, принятых его гибким умом, но никак не особой силы. Однако, практически одновременно со смертью Адама, на свет появились Семь Смертных Грехов, и несмотря на то, что магией Адам не владел, его предсмертное желание отразилось на одном из сосудов - Алчности (Песок -> Ложка -> Механизм). Существует предположение, что Механизм - полноценная реинкарнация Адама, поглотившая силу демонического сосуда Алчности, использующая её по своему усмотрению (чтобы спасти Заводную Куклу). Связь с другими персонажами Ева Мунлит: любовница (позже жена) Адама. Изначально он лишь видел её как средство достижения своих целей, а также подготовки к своей мести. Однако после провала, он чувствует свою вину, поскольку его амбициозный план и невнимательность в расчетах погубили Каина и Авель, а также нанесли Еве серьезную психологическую травму (проявляется позже, и неоднократно). После того, как Адам осознает, что за время, проведенное им вместе с Евой, он успел в неё влюбиться, он решает компенсировать причиненный ущерб своей заботой и почтением к ней, став практически её прислужником и защитником. Когда Ева приносит детей, Адам не ругает её, но пытается вразумить. Узнав о гибели настоящей матери близнецов, несмотря на то, что он был в шоке, находит в себе силы успокоить Еву и оставить Гензеля и Гретель ради неё. Мария Мунлит: мать Адама. Адам очень дорожил ей, и потому так стремился отомстить, когда сенат отнял её. Считая Сифа основным виновником случившегося, Адам тем не менее скрыл свой гнев, и терпеливо ждал подходящего момента. Однако, с таким "грузом" на плечах, Адам стал более эгоистичным, что в итоге и привело его к бесчестному использованию Евы в своих целях. Сиф Твайрайт: учёный, товарищ по работе. Адам ненавидел Сифа из за его причастия к иcчезновению Марии. Неизвестно, почему Сиф позволил Адаму занять столь выгодный пост; возможно, Сиф доверял Адаму, или же имел свои планы на проект и Еву, оставив Адаму всю грязную работу. После побега, Сиф отмечает, что проект окончился полным провалом, Адам и Ева исчезли без следа, а ему теперь нужно "искать новую Мем Алеф для исполнения своего честолюбивого замысла". Неизвестно, оставил ли Адам записи о проекте, но так или иначе, возглавив 2-ой проект "МА", преуспел больше своего предшественника (Адама). После побега вместе с Евой, Адам решает забыть про свою месть и оставить все как есть, дальнейшей судьбой Сифа он не интересовался. Гензель: Приёмный сын Адама. Встретив супругу с детьми на пороге, он попытался убедить вернуть его с сестрой их настоящей матери; однако, узнав что это невозможно, усыновил его и Гретель, вырастив его как своего сына. Однако, во время голодомора, Адам, в отчаянии отводит Гензеля с сестрой в лес, так как еды катастрофически не хватало. Впоследствии, Адам погибает от руки Гензеля, принявшего его за "ведьминого прислужника". Гретель: Приёмная дочь Адама. Встретив супругу с детьми на пороге, Адам попытался убедить Еву вернуть её вместе с братом их настоящей матери, однако, узнав что это невозможно, усыновляет её и Гензеля ради Евы. На протяжении 14 лет, растил её и её брата как своих детей, однако во время голодомора, Адам в отчаянии отводит её с братом в лес. Вернувшись домой, Гретель убивает Еву, Адам же погибает от руки её брата. Интересные Факты Концептуализация и Происхождение *Адам Мунлит основан на Адаме из Иудее-Христианской мифологии; как и в Библии, хотя он и не совершает первородный грех сам по себе, он принимает большое участие в нем. *Имя "Адам" происходит от ивритского "из земли" (земля - "адама"), связывая его с исходным воплощением сосуда жадности - почвой, так же как и другие персонажи, воплощённые КАИТО, которые ассоциируются с жадностью. Интересные факты *И Кайла Марлона, и Механизм называют "душой Адама" (Кайла так называет Демон Чревоугодия, а Механизм - Хозяйка Кладбища). Галерея Song Apparitions= Ada.png|Адам в Moonlit Bear Ots.png|Адам в Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night Файл:Gear1.png|Шестеренка в Heartbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= AdamMB.png|Адам в рассказе Moonlit Bear AdamEveAbandoned.png|Адам утешает свою жену в рассказе Tale of Abandonment on a Moonlit Night JoCAdamGallerian.jpg|Адам в 7 Грехов: Продажный приговор |-| Misc= AdamOSStrailer.png|Adam as he appears in the Original Sin Story: Complete Edition trailer Появление Категория:Персонажи Категория:КАЙТО Категория:KAITO Категория:Первородный грех Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Левианта Категория:Original Sin Story Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series